Birthday Scavenger Hunt
by seeleybaby
Summary: Booth surprises Brennan for her birthday, fluffy, but fun
1. Chapter 1

Brennan awoke slowly to the sound of her doorbell ringing

Brennan awoke slowly to the sound of her doorbell ringing. With any luck, they would stop and just go away. Who comes to someone's house at 6:00 AM? She was NOT answering the door, not today of all days. She put her pillow over her ears and fell back to sleep.

Now, who could be knocking at her door? Couldn't they get the hint? It took a second to realize that she was lucky; the knocking had stopped, and whoever it was had gone away. After looking at the alarm clock…ugh 8:00 A.M….she rolled over and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, she woke up, and turned to look at the clock again. Only 10:30? She'd been hoping she'd slept at least past noon. Why could she never find time in the day when she needed it, but on this day, the hours were just creeping by?

By this time she realized she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was surprised to see her answering machine light beeping.

"Hey, sweetie…Happy Birthday. Look. I know you want to hide away today, but do me a favor and at least look outside your door, okay? This is the last time I'll call you today, I promise. Okay, Bren…call me if you need anything."

Angela was a good friend, but it still took Brennan another 30 minutes to go look outside her door. What she saw surprised her.

A card, a cup of coffee, and a daffodil.


	2. Chapter 2

She brought the three items inside and sat on her couch

She brought the three items inside and sat on her couch. She placed the daffodil on the counter, smiling, and moved the coffee beside it. Settling back, she opened the card…

"Hey Bones! Happy Birthday. I came to pick you up for coffee, but you didn't answer. I called Angela and she said you were not to be bothered today. I'm sorry, Bones; I didn't know…"

That's true, Brennan thought. He wouldn't know that this was the one day of the year she did not talk to anyone she knew. The first couple of years they had been partners he hadn't even known it was her birthday, and last year she'd made sure she was in Central America on an excavation. When she'd returned, he'd taken her out to dinner, but it hadn't been her actual day, and so he'd be unaware of her birthday tradition, strange as it was.

"…and if I had…well, I'm still here outside your apartment…but I can assure you, I don't want to bother you. But I do have some small gifts for you, so if you can manage it, I want you to go to Wong Foos for lunch. I won't be there, I promise, and I've told everyone there to not bother you. If you'll carry this daffodil around with you, that is the signal that you shouldn't be bothered. Anyways, the coffee's probably cold by now, oh well, Bones.

Have a good day, Bones,

Booth

ps….you can sit in my seat"

Well…what to do? Normally on her birthday she avoided even leaving the house, but Booth had gone to so much trouble, even calling Angela to see what was up. Hmmm…maybe if she wore sweatpants and a hoodie, no one would recognize her. Maybe just going down to Wong Foos for lunch wouldn't be so bad…besides she'd come right home afterward.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan entered the restaurant wearing an old Northwestern sweatshirt and ball cap and an old pair of gym shorts

Brennan entered the restaurant wearing an old Northwestern sweatshirt and ball cap and an old pair of gym shorts. If someone looked at her face, he or she might recognize her, but who would expect a world renowned doctor to dress this way? Anyway, anyone would take one look at her with a daffodil in her hand and think she was crazy. Brennan went straight to Booth's seat. Within seconds she was served spinach lasagna, a side of streamed rice, and coffee. With a smile, she started eating.

As she finished her last bite, another, smaller tray showed up in front of her. On it was a chocolate cupcake with one lit candle, a small envelope and another folded note. Brennan opened the note…

Hey Bones! Good for you, hope you enjoyed the food. Sid wouldn't let me order, said he'd take care of everything. I'm sure it was great. Oh…uh, you should probably blow out your candle. I'll give you a second…oh, and Bones…make a wish…"

Brennan smiled in spite of herself and blew out the candle in front of her.

"…So what'd you wish for, Bones. No, don't tell me, you want it to come true, don't you? Anyways, the envelope has your first gift from me. I think it's about time you got one of these don't you think? And what better place than the bar at Sid's?"

She opened the envelope to find a government issued ID badge for the FBI office. Somehow Booth had found a picture that wasn't too unflattering. She smiled back at her reflection. When she looked back at the bar, the tray was gone, and in it's place another daffodil and another note. She picked up the daffodil, smiled as she pulled it up to her nose, and opened her next note.

"If you wan't to go home, Bones, I get it. If you're up to it, I've got some more gifts for you. Head to the one hour photo shop across the street from the music store on Elm Street. Bring both daffodils.

Your friend,

Booth


	4. Chapter 4

1:00 PM

1:00 PM

Brennan had finished her lunch. Surprisingly, she didn't want to go back home. Maybe she would stop by that photo shop. She was a little nervous. Who goes into a photo shop with no film carrying two daffodils? But, so far, Booth had been right, no one had bothered her.

As she walked down the street, she found her thoughts going back to Booth. That had been happening a lot lately, and by a lot, it was happening when she woke up in the morning, when she worked, when she stopped working, and when she went to bed at night. Sometimes they were angry thoughts, like 'How could Booth be so stubborn?' or 'Why did we even argue about that?' and sometimes it wasn't a thought at all, just a warm feeling that started in the pit of her stomach and radiated through her limbs. She knew she needed to really sit down and rationally think through her emotions. It wasn't like her to base any actions on feelings, and she wasn't about to start now. She realized she was standing in front of the music store. If she just crossed the street, she could go into the photo shop. It didn't look too busy, so she decided to go for it.

As she entered, she saw a bin of photo envelopes under a sign that said 'paid'. Once again orchestrating it so Brennan didn't have to speak to anyone, Booth had managed to place a daffodil in one of the envelopes. She pulled it out of the bin. Inside was the stem of the flower, another small envelope and a photo. She pulled it out, shocked. It was of her and Booth. They were in her office, and Booth was sitting in her chair, with his feet on her desk, which she hated, and his arms behind his head, a huge smile on his face. Brennan smiled in spite of herself when she saw the look on her own face. She was smiling, at something goofy Booth had said, probably.

Brennan realized she'd been staring at the picture for too long when someone behind her cleared her throat. Surprised, she turned around, hoping it wasn't someone she knew. Relieved it was just someone who wanted to pick up her photos, Brennan made a quick escape out the photo shop door before remembering the note hidden inside the envelope. She quickly pulled it out and began reading…

"…Not bad, eh Bones? Angela showed me that picture, and I thought you'd like it. Hope the flower didn't get smashed. Anyways, it's probably about 2:00 or so.."

Brennan checked her watch with a smile…2:15…where had the day gone?

"…and if you need to get home, I understand. If not, go down to the used bookstore around the corner. You're always mentioning that you never have time to get there, and I think this would be a perfect time to spend a few hours with no one around. I left your next gift there, but you'll have to find it yourself.

Booth

ps… they are normally closed on Sundays, but I managed to talk the owner into opening up for just you until 5…so get down there, Bones!"


	5. Chapter 5

4:30 PM

4:30 PM

Brennan had been totally engrossed in some old anthropology journals she'd found in a dusty corner of the used bookstore for over an hour. She checked her watch and was surprised to see it was 4:30, only 30 minutes left in her special session. That meant only 30 minutes for her to find her next gift from Booth. She was surprised to realize she was looking forward to it and wondered if there would be another note. She quickly scanned the shelves until she saw a copy of her own book in the fiction section. She smiled as she pulled it off the shelf. A note fell out…

" Bones, good guess, but why would I buy you a copy of your own book? Take a left turn and at the end of that aisle, you'll find your present. B"

She did as the note told, and saw a pile of books on a table. On top of the pile was a gorgeous leather bound journal with another daffodil laying on top and a small envelope in the inside cover. She opened it quickly.

"Hey Bones, I hope you like this. I want you to know that I'm proud to be your partner. I love that you're an author, and it's cool knowing someone famous. Haha, anyways, I hope you're having a good day. If you're up for it, I want you to go to the diner.

Your partner,

Booth


	6. Chapter 6

5:15 PM

5:15 PM

Brennan stood outside the diner door contemplating her next move. So far, no one had recognized her the whole day, but she went to the diner often, and she really didn't want to be bothered. "Trust me". Brennan was surprised to hear Booth's voice in her head. She knew she had to make a choice. So far, Booth had pulled through for her today. And she knew trust was important in any relationship. 'Relationship?!' Whoa, what was she thinking? 'Partnership?' Ah, yes, that was a bit safer. Brennan knew that in the past she'd trusted only herself, but that over time, she had learned to let Booth in. Shocked, she realized she did trust Booth, she just hadn't ever admitted it to herself. With this knowledge, she entered the diner and made for their usual table.

She pulled out her new journal, a special gift from Booth, and fished around in her purse for a pen. As she went to write her name on the first page, she saw Booth had already done it.

To my partner and friend, Temperance Brennan, on her birthday

Love, Booth

Brennan gasped a bit at the inscription. It had been a long time since anyone had signed 'Love' to her. Most of her correspondence was professional, and even Angela usually just left a note with a heart or a smiley face, and there was the time she had drawn Booth's …well, don't go there.

'Love…love…love…love" The word tumbled over and over in her mind. 'Partner' and 'friend' she'd expected, she'd even used them in her book dedication, but 'Love'. She recognized the warm feeling spreading through her body. Okay, she could get used to the idea of love. She began writing some thoughts down in her journal.

Jolted by the vibration of her cell phone, she looked to see who it was. Russ. Probably calling to wish her a Happy Birthday.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tempe…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Brennan laughed at the sound of both Hayley and Emma screaming into the phone.

"Hey, Russ. Hi girls!"

"Tempe, I won't keep you, but I did want to call. I'm…I'm glad you answered."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um…have you gone yet?"

"No, not yet, but I will soon."

"Okay, well, Amy sent a card, and the girls…what? Don't tell her…okay… Anyways, you may or may not get some mail from us."  
Brennan smiled, "Okay, thanks Russ. Tell Amy hi, and tell the girls thanks."

"Will do, Happy Birthday, again."

Brennan closed her phone and place it in her baghen she looked up, she was surprised to see a plate of French fries on the table, with another daffodil and a note. She ate the fries with a smile on her face before reading the note.

"Hey, Bones…glad you're reading this. I hope you're enjoying your birthday. Listen, Bones, Angela told me that you visited your mom's grave last year on your birthday. That's really nice, Bones. You should probably go soon, I'll bet it's getting dark out. Bones, I know you like being alone, but if you want me to go with you, give me a call. I still have a couple more gifts for you too."

Booth

ps…I told the short order cook to save me one of your fries. Yeah, I'm sure I won't ever eat it, but since you always eat one of mine, I thought it was only fair."


	7. Chapter 7

7:00 PM

7:00 PM

Brennan placed her ID badge, and her new photo in her journal, placed them both in her bag, and gathered all the daffodils Booth had left her, careful not to crush them.

As she drove to the cemetery, she knew she had some serious thinking to do. Today had proven that Booth knew her well, too well. He'd gone out of his way to give her an amazing day, and she hadn't even seen him one single time. "He loves me" she realized. But was it enough?

As she walked toward her mother's headstone, she noticed a vase with more daffodils inside. It was weighing down another folded note.

She sighed, waiting for a moment before opening it.

"Dear Bones,

If you're reading this, I really hope you've gotten all my other gifts. Otherwise, this might seem strange. I'm going to assume you have. Look Bones, I like you, a lot. More than anyone I've known. It's more than love, if that's even possible. It's…us…you know? It's you and me, and…it's great. I have one more gift for you. If you're up for it, go to the park and check under the bench by the merry-go-round.

Okay, enough about me…talk to your mom some, you know you want to. Haha.

Your Booth"

Brennan sat, shocked and pleased.

"Hey Mom, so…you see…I think I'm in love…but it's more than that…ha…if that's even possible….."


	8. Chapter 8

10:50 PM

It was late, and Brennan knew that if she wanted to make it to the park before it closed, she needed to hurry. She rushed through the gate and hurried over to the bench beside the merry-go-round. She pulled out her spare pair of plastic gloves before feeling around the bottom of the park bench. After a few seconds, she felt a small box taped to the underside of the bench.  
Sitting on the bench, she opened the box. Inside was another note and a smaller box. She opened the note.

"Bones, this is your last gift from me today. I hope you get what I'm referring to here."  
She quickly opened the smaller box. Inside was an eraser. A brand new, perfect, pink, rubber eraser. Brennan felt the laughter bubbling up within her…  
"Ma'am, the park is closing now."  
"What? Oh. I'm sorry. I'm on my way out."  
She looked at her watch. 11:40…there was still time.


	9. Chapter 9

11:55 PM

Come on Booth! Open up, Brennan thought as she knocked again on his door. She really wanted to see him on her birthday.  
The door flew open, and there was Booth in low slung sweats and no shirt. He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Bones…hey…come in…Happy Birthday, I guess…whoa..hey" he stuttered as she grabbed him around the waist.  
"Hey Booth" God he smelled good…like man and heat and bed, and mmmm….  
She started kissing him on the face.  
"Whoa, Bones…um…back up? Maybe we should talk?"  
"Talk? Booth, you've been talking to me all day!"  
"What?"  
"Your notes, Booth, I feel like I've been with you all day, and I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to…see you."  
"Gee, Bones, that's great. But I haven't seen you at all, so let's talk a minute, and then, I'll let you get back to…"  
"Thanking you?"  
"Was that what that was?"  
"Hahaha…all right, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Um….how about we sit on the couch."  
"Okay, Booth."  
"So, you liked the gifts?"  
"I loved them Booth. Each one was perfect and I love them…I love you……… I love you, Booth, I more than love you…I love us…I love me when I'm around you."  
"I'm glad. I love you too. And now you can get back to thanking me."  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
'Thanks for the gifts, Booth."  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think I gave you more than one gift…so…" he waggled his eyebrows at her. Brennan slapped at his chest, but he caught her hand in his and held it to his heart. "Come on, Bones, don't you want to thank me a little more?"  
She kissed him on the forehead.  
"Thanks for the coffee"  
On the nose  
"For the daffodils"  
On the lips  
"For the lunch and the cupcake"  
On his throat.  
"For the photo"  
In the center of his chest  
"For the journal"  
Right above his belly button  
"For the fries, although you did steal one from me" and with that, she gave him a slight pinch in the stomach.  
"Ouch! Bones!…Hey does that mean I get to do this to you every time you steal one of my fries?" Booth laughed.  
She tucked her thumbs in his pants and pulled them to the floor. Laying on the couch beside him, she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed the tip of his index finger.  
"For the vase"  
Booth wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"What about the last gift?"  
"Well….Booth, I was thinking…since you were the one to draw the line in the first place, maybe you want to erase it?"  
Booth wrapped his other arm under her legs and carried her to his bedroom.  
As he laid her on the bed, he had only two words, "Happy Birthday."  
"Booth, it's 12:15 AM. It's not my birthday anymore."  
"I know Bones…it's mine."  
"What? Booth…I had no idea. I don't have a gift or anything."  
"Relax, Bones. I've already gotten just what I wanted."  
"Is that so?"  
"Well, I guess you could thank me some more."  
"Maybe we could thank each other..you know…for being so good to one another."  
"Sounds good, Bones…sounds good."


End file.
